The Herobrine
"The time of understanding, is now" Herobrine said right before killing James. "Herobrine might have killed James, but I will avenge all of the souls Herobrine has killed" Chapter 1: Trouble Once in Minecraftia, someone named Joseph woke up in a half destroyed city "What the hell is going on?" Joseph said. Joseph was wondering around when he found arrows flying from the sky, two of them hitting his shoulder and knee. "What?" he repeated in his mind. He fell down crawling to cover. "Are you a human!" someone shouted. "Yesm there is nothing but humans here!" he replied. "Yes there are more things. My name is James, yours?" "Joseph," he replied. "Well sorry for shooting arrows at you," "There have been sightings of one person....... Or thing, it flies around killing people and bringing people worthy HERE, we have to fight to the death, and if we don`t while it is watching. He chops heads off and puts it in a glass full of blood." James said. "HOLY-" *tnt explodes everywhere under them* "WHAT IS THAT?!" shouted Joseph "HE IS HERE AND REALLY PISSED OFF!" Chapter 2: Joking/Pain "So it isn`t good is it?" asked Joseph "YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU?!" asked James "IT IS THE HEROBRINE!" said James "Well is he afraid of Gangnam style?" joked Joesph "BOW DOWN TO YOUR MASTER PUNNY MORTAL" said Herobrine "No thanks I don`t bow down to people except me," said Joseph *Herobrine makes Joseph fly and throws him on top of a high building* "SHIT!" Joseph said in pain "NOW DO YOU GET WHAT JOKING GETS YOU IN MY CITY?!" Herobrine shouted "Yes, please spare me! Plus I am not worth your time!" answered Joseph "You're right...... James is though," replied Herobrine while making James fly in the air "NO YOU BETRAYER! WE HAD A DEAL BRINE!" shouted James "Sorry, but you know me, you can never trust me." said Herobrine while throwing James in the air. "Now let`s have fun" Herobrine said saving James`s life. Herobrine then ripped James's right arm off "Ah!" shouted James in pain. Then Herobrine ripped the top left of James head top to eye "WHY?! JUST STOP!" shouted James "Since you say so!" Herobrine said and threw James somewhere far away. Chapter 3: New Hopes "Did you just kill James? I DIDN`T MEAN SPARE ME LIKE THAT!!!!" "Did you mean the kill you spare me?" asked Herobrine "Well I should go and find someone else in Minecraftia like maybe ryanpham or someone like that Ghost, your his enemy right?" "I am fine with that," answered Joseph "mw2ghost2012, you're going to do well, unlike BlooStark which you call "James" said Herobrine "I got to g-" Herobrine said right before getting shot at in the head. "'LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" said a voice "OKAY!" said Joseph while running with the stranger "My name is Price, Captain Price," Chapter five: Not Dead "I saw what you did back there, that was pretty cool." said Price "Thanks, what`s your name?" asked Joseph. "Price" he responded. "Cool" replied Joseph "I WILL KILL YOU PRICE!!!!!!" said Herobrine after waking up "That`s good. Well the part of the brain I shot was flying so he will have to get up here legit." said Price. Right when they thought they were safe they saw Axeman. "OH.MY.GOD." right when he was about to charge at Price jumped out of the way and Axeman went flying out in the air smashing is face breaking it and dying. "There`s more where that came from explained Price "But at least we're not dead. Chapter 4: Revenge Hours after being attacked by Axeman, Joseph and Price find their selves in a gun shop. "Okay, RPG." said Joseph "Check." "AK-47." "Check" "Grenades." "Check" "50-Caliber." "Check." "Okay let's get out of here it gives me the creeps." As our heroes continued on they found someone who had a robot eye. "Ghost, I am going to kill you. For you are killing Bloo, me, there is no more of Bloo, only James. Wait, you're going to kill me?! Price-price, where the bloody hell did he go??? Chapter 5:major deaths As bloo was about to kill Joseph, price jumped right in front of him with a gun, and book shot, so did price, and an arrow hit price's stomache, and a bullet hit Bloom's neck. They both dropped to the ground. Joseph then got teleported, to the nether... Category:Herobrine Category:Stories